theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Viola
'The Meeting of her Destiny' T'he gruesome creaking of wooden muscles flexing beneath living bark was barely audible above the sound of rustling leaves. If the subtle sound of a Treant on the move were not so unnatural or so evil, the lone Priestress might have been taken completely by surprise. The woods through which she traveled were tainted by evil, and ominous, gnarled trees were plentiful. Even the most experienced adventurer could have failed to notice the monster hidden among them until it opened its wicked glowing, glaring eyes and its arms descended from its foliage, claw-like fingers curling in rage. '' ''Viola's innate sensitivity to evil alerted her a split-second before she was attacked. While young and unproven in combat, it was clear that her training had served her well. Narrowly dodging the monster's wild swing, she landed a powerful chop with her candle-staff, its honed edge cleaving into the Treant’s wooden body. But without the strength and fine weaponry that experience provides, Viola's blow only seemed to enrage the monster. The creature's second swing crashed heavily against the young Priestress’ body and sent her sprawling. Vicious scratches glistened from within deep dents in her armor. '' ''Suddenly, wisps of shadow encircled the tree-creature, and it recoiled as if in pain. She glanced to see a ribbon of darkness arcing away from the monster, streaming into the end of a staff held aloft by a figure at the edge of the clearing. This new ally, cloaked in crimson and black, had apparently approached from behind the Treant, unseen by both combatants. '' ''Viola took the opportunity to strike swiftly. Raising her staff high, she delivered a slaying blow to the Treant's twisted face. With the sound of splintering wood, the monster fell, crashing stiffly against the ground. The evil enchantment that had animated it had been dispersed. '' ''The mysterious figure approached, inspecting the withering wooden remains of the creature. She recognized her cloak and cowl as the trappings of a necromancer and labored to suppress a frown. Noiria and the Priestress's own deity – Naaru – were rivals, steeped in philosophical opposition. In addition to the conflict between their gods, Noiria bore her own contempt for the god of death and the sinister practices of her devotees. '' ''"That was… enjoyable," the necromancer said, an unsettling cheer in her voice. Her voice was ageless, and her hood and heavy facepaint hid the age of her features. She looked up at Viola. "I am Sister Noiria." '' ''Viola bowed shallowly but politely. "Viola of the Holy Wrath. What brings you into these woods, far from your town and temple?" '' ''"The same as you, I suppose," Noiria replied, "To find the Demons that have been murdering your townsfolk and destroy their camp." '' ''"We should travel together for our mutual safety," Viola suggested, "And combine our strength when we reach the encampment." '' ''Noiria nodded silent approval, and the two set off together. '' ''"I assume you are after the reward that my Sovereign has offered," Viola said after they had been travelling in silence for a short while, "I would think you, a follower of Naaru, would be in favor of the death the goblins bring." '' ''The Noiria scowled. "The reward certainly influenced me," she said, "But the destruction of the Treants is a task that needs to be done. Death is the providence of The Lich King. An avoidable, ignoble death without purpose or meaning is a grievous offense to him. This is the Treant's crime, and for it they must pay." '' ''"But if you worship death itself, which is inevitable," said Viola, frowning, "What should it matter to you or your god how it arrives?" '' ''"You worship the god of Holy Light," the priestess supposed, "An evil ruler could create an evil law, mandating slavery or the murder of innocents. Would you, by your faith, be bound to defend such a law, only because it was a law?" '' ''The Priestress paused for a moment, considering what Sister Noiria had said. "It is not an issue that has ever arisen, nor do I think it shall," she replied, "But… no. There are laws above those set by man to which I am accountable. I would have to fight for what was fair and just." '' ''Noiria's black-painted lips curled into a smile. "In a sense," she said before continuing to walk, "So do I." '' ''"The laws I serve may or may not be enforced, but you serve death itself," Voila said, her voice still characteristically calm and even but flavored by contempt. "Death is utterly inescapable -- there can be no fairness nor justice in it." '' ''The necromancer stopped in her tracks, frowning. "It is just the opposite! Life is inherently unfair and unjust, wrought with inequity. From the moment each of us is born, we each have different fates and fortunes. But death comes to us all, and in death we are all the same. Kings and peasants, you and I. Can you not see the beauty in that? In the final, ultimate equality that death brings?" '' ''A thin sound distracted Viola before she could speak her reply. Noiria had heard it as well, and the two listened carefully. It came again: the distant sound of a rowdy argument and rough, inhuman laughter. The sound was too weak to make out what words were said, but the rough tones of the language made clear its origin. The Treant camp was near. '' ''"So," smiled Sister Noiria, "Be it by law or by death, it seems we shall each have the opportunity to serve our gods sooner than we imagined." The two adventurers strode forth, ready to bring the wrath of two gods to bear upon the Treants. 'The Road ''of her Destiny ''After the events, they became good friends, although their philosophical thoughts are different. Viola loved Sister Noiria as her sister. They traveled together to the North Azeroth, called “Northrend”. But because she was traveling with the Sister, her belief into Naaru vanished.'' '' A Draenei like Viola has endless magic influence of holy light in her body. Sister noiria knew that she would become a good Dark Priestress with the powers similar a shadow priests. She wanted her become her minion. The vicious Sister traveled with her for that purpose. She sent Viola to an acolyte of the organization known as the Cult of Damned. It was a matter ''of a time she finds out about Noiria’s plan.'